The Heart's Battle
by Angel-Chan
Summary: (AU) A war between humans and demons has been raging on for years. The only way either side could possibly win is if a certain hanyou picks a side to fight on. But how can he choose... when both sides abandoned him so many years before? (Chap. 2 up!)
1. Part One: A New Friend

The Heart's Battle 

Part One: A New Friend   
  
  
  


As the sun rose higher in the early morning sky, one could plainly see that it was a day of joy. Battles would be won, making the elders cry with great happiness; children would not be harmed by the ever-vile demons; crops would be picked freshly-- with no interference from the evil creatures that roamed the world beside them.   
  


It was truly a good sign.   
  


Many years ago, back when the elders of the village had been but youthful adults, a great war had boiled up.... Creatures called youkai believed that they were the 'superior' species... and attempted to prove it.   
  


However, the 'weak' humans put up more of a fight than the youkai had first expected. The battled raged on, taking place anywhere and everywhere. One year went by: the ningen army started recruiting women and teens; two years: the demons became desperate and began hunting down any ningen whilst they slept; soon... years that no one longed to count passed... and the war still raged on-- a stalemate, you could say.   
  


But, recently, a certain rumor has been flying to the ears of many: there was a hanyou out there... somewhere. Neither side knew where it was... and, strangely, it never came out to choose a side. Why, you ask, would it have to choose a side?   
  


Why... it is a piece of both sides, dear readers. In fact... this hanyou may be the key to the battle's end. If only they could find it....   
  


Or rather... him....   
  


~*~   
  


The village was like any other; it had small, mediocre shacks, a well for water (the stream itself was a little too close to youkai territory), and a variety of crops and fields. Men and women walked among one another, some picking the vegetables and other edibles, others merely walking for a sense of doing something.   
  


It wasn't a large village, either. Its neighbor, which was nearly a day or two away (if one ran), was five times its size! And yet... that didn't matter in the least to the villagers. They were content; they lived, breathed, and felt generally happy.   
  


However... at one point or another, their thoughts drifted to the ones out near the battlefield. As much as they hoped and prayed and begged... they had not been chosen to fight, be it some weakness or illness that made them incapable of that type of action. They longed to be there, fighting beside their brothers and sisters... yet knew that their kin were glad that only they were experiencing that hell.   
  


A small group of children ran around, laughing lightly and kicking a tattered ball to one another. They had not a care in the world... and the adults tried to keep it that way; the children would be braver and stronger if they did not know of the details in full, like when the war first started. Among them, two girls frolicked-- although both seemed a little impatient. Both had long, silky black hair (one was growing hers quite longer, though) and brilliant eyes: one with a shadowy bluish-grey, the other with deep brown. Their likeness was not just coincidence, either... they were twins.   
  


Before the game went on-- a boy had clumsily knocked the round plaything under the henhouse-- a high-pitched sob echoed the place; all the children stopped poking the boy and looked to the twins. All that could be read on the two youngsters' faces... was joy.   
  


Their newest sibling had arrived!   
  


The sisters swiftly ran to their home, the one with longer hair snatching up a young girl playing absentmindedly in the dirt. Neither girl could hold in their excitement (while the little one was merely confused). Was it a girl? Would they have yet another sister? Or would the repeating finally come to an end? A brother? Oh, how they wished for a brother! Yes, having a sister was great and all, but... they wanted a brother! Someone they could pester, yet play games with at the same time (both girls equally enjoyed running and playing). Without a moment to spare, they bolted into the hut, door cover swishing soundly behind them.   
  


"Mama!"   
  


They... had heard? The woman smiled and held her newborn babe close to her. Her doctor and support nodded their heads and made an exit; the doctor patted the children's heads before he left. Once alone with her babies, she motioned for them to come closer.   
  


What... was it? Ooh, she just had to know! Pushing her shoulder length hair behind her, the eight-year-old peered at the baby. Her mouth gaped slightly as she whispered, "A... a boy!"   
  


"A boy?" questioned the other, still struggling to hold up their younger sister-- she weighed a lot more than before! Before jumping around and celebrating, she decided to make sure: "Is Kagome right, mama?"   
  


Once again, the mother smiled. "Yes... you have a brother," she murmured with a weak nod.   
  


Okay... the question was clarified-- NOW they could prance around and party! "We've got a brother! We've got a brother!" they chanted in very high singsong voices, twirling in small circles. No... they weren't that happy. Not at all!   
  


Kagome stopped and turned to her twin. Grinning evilly, she stated, "Now that Papa has a son, Kikyou, he may forget that you're here!" In all truth, Kikyou was a daddy's girl; she did everything he liked and always clung to his side. She claimed that, one day, she would go and fight alongside her father!   
  


"He shall not!" the other hissed... right before going into a laughing spree. The two could never argue-- it wasn't their nature. Many people often said that they were special-- blessed, even, by the gods above.   
  


The young child in Kikyou's arms reached out toward their mother. She seemed... to be interested in her new brother as well!   
  


"I think Kaede wants to know what his name is!" Kagome mused, chuckling inwardly as her twin struggled to hold the babe. At times Kaede could be a handful-- especially with her one eye damaged. Behind it was a tale that no one enjoyed talking about, thus was never mentioned.   
  


The mother closed her eyes, humming softly to herself as she cradled her baby. "Souta...," she rasped, tiredness taking over. "Yes... his name will be Souta...."   
  


~*~   
  


It was nearing the evening and, like their normal ritual, the children from the village had begun a new game. It was a strange one to them, but the twins had made it up-- it couldn't have been that bad!   
  


The girls' mother had fallen asleep after a while, and they'd left Kaede at a neighbor's place. Right then, their mother needed her rest. It wasn't easy raising three children, and she just received one more! Poor woman!   
  


"Pass it to me, Mitsuka!"   
  


"Hah-- I'll stop you, Juni!"   
  


"ACK! Watch where you're kickin', Hirou!"   
  


They went on like that for a while; kicking, passing, scoring... hurting. Well, that was what a game was about, right? Just as long as no one cheated! If one did, and they were caught... off they would go!   
  


Kagome was so into the game-- her eyes followed the ball's every movement. When it came close, or even passed her, she would dart after it. She was fast, too. Almost as fast as her sister, although they often fought over that little claim. So... it wasn't obvious that when the red sphere flew past her like a falcon with legs instead of wings she would run after it... with her eyes onlyon the ball.   
  


Kikyou, ever the observant one, saw where the path of the ball headed; she was also aware that her sister was not paying attention. "Kagome!" she cried, racing after her twin. "Look up-- the cliff!"   
  


Huh? The... cliff?! The black-haired child slid her gaze up a few notches... then let out a gasp of fear. She... she couldn't stop in time! Her legs were too into the running motion to stop! In that instant... everything seemed to happen so slowly....   
  


Her feet made contact with air; her entire body flew forward... and down; pain flew through her as she tumbled down the hill (which, by the way, had stones and tree roots protruding from it everywhere!). For a moment she couldn't see, couldn't hear... couldn't think. Then, everything clicked: her whole body hurt like nothing she'd ever experienced before; burning... her arm felt like it was burning! When she studied herself, she noticed the strange way her left arm was twisted. Fear flooded her.   
  


Was she trapped? Her arm-- it was broken, she knew it! And... she was in the woods.... The woods where youkai were supposed to live. God... she wanted to cry just then!   
  


"K-Kagome? Please answer!"   
  


Wha... wait. That was.... The girl couldn't hold her tears in anymore. With a cracked voice, she leaned her head back so as to look up at her twin and cried, "I'm still here!" She could barely move... and it was killing her; she wasn't the kind of person who could stay in one spot all day and do nothing! But... right now, she was afraid to move.   
  


Thank the gods.... Kikyou glanced to the others worriedly; they nodded and waited for her to finish. "We," she called down, "will go get help! Just... stay awake, okay?" If she were to fall asleep....   
  


"I'll... I'll be alright!" Kagome reassured her sister weakly, moving her head slowly back to the position she had once had it at. This mori was dark... and dank... and scary. She just wanted to go home! Her mother... she didn't want her mama to worry-- she was still tired from the baby! Would she really want to lose a child the same day she gave birth to a new one?   
  


The black haired girl closed her eyes and sniffled. What about... what about the youkai? Would they find her and slaughter her before she was saved? She... she didn't want to die. Even though her papa had claimed that it was a brave thing to look death in the eye... she wasn't sure if she could do it. Her father was the leader of the mighty ningen army! Of course he was brave! But she... she was a pitiful child.... One who--   
  


"Oi, what're you doin'?"   
  


Who...? The girl lifted her eyes to the voice... only to start shaking with fear. It... it was a youkai-- his ears gave him away! Even though he looked young (around her age) she was almost positive that he was fairly strong. Not that long ago, she learned that the youkai had begun to use their children in their battles as well! No... not now... she didn't.... Kagome shrunk back, hiding her face and sobbing weakly.   
  


Stupid human girl.... Must've fallen while playing or something. "Ya know... I could tear you to shreds, ningen...," he growled, taking a step forward. Heh... he was only a pup; and he was already making death threats? Mou! But... her actions surprised him.   
  


The child curled up into a sobbing ball, minding her hurting arm, and muttered, "D... do want you want...." After that was rasped, she began to bawl even louder than before! The youkai boy groaned, ears twisting insanely. Snapped he:   
  


"Wench-- I was only joking!"   
  


She... she didn't believe him! Youkai were evil-- they lied all the time! She had no right to believe what one said! As his footsteps started up again and came closer to her, she cringed and kept her eyes jammed shut. Here it came.... Death, she assumed, was inevitable... so she waited....   
  


Nothing.   
  


A light touch to her right arm made her wince. Maybe he was going to kill her slowly.... She then heard a variety of words she wasn't accustomed to, intertwined with "baka" here and there. What...? Was he... was he NOT going to hurt her...?   
  


Muttering to himself, the lad suddenly ripped the sleeve off of the girl's muddied outfit. Studying the wound, he scoffed. What a waste... it wasn't even broken! He reached out for her shoulder... then growled as she pulled away. "Listen, you!" He wasn't in the mood to put up with a stubborn little witch! It wasn't like he was used to talking to anyone, anyway! The angry child went on: "I am just trying to fix your freakin' arm, dammit!"   
  


Trying... to fix her arm...? But.... "It's... broken," she replied haughtily. How could he fix a broken arm?   
  


"It's not broken. You just popped your shoulder out of place, baka!" He glared at her for a moment, golden eyes mixing with deep rainy-day eyes... then retreated, spitting a small "keh." Stupid girl was trying to confuse him, wasn't she?! With an attempt to NOT let his anger out on her, he gently snatched her arm and studied it closer.   
  


"Stop squirming," he warned, preparing to snap the bone back into its socket. "I might mess up if you do...." He chuckled when he saw her face go white; she instantly went limp. Alright... he could do this! Yeah-- he'd done it to himself enough times! Before he started, he reached over and picked up a semi-thick looking stick. He shoved it in her mouth, eyes clearly telling her not to ask. Then... he made his move.   
  


A sharp CRAK came from her shoulder, and the girl cried out, teeth clenching down on the piece of wood the boy had offered. She was now rather grateful she had it in her mouth.... As he pulled away... Kagome noticed that her arm still hurt like crazy! "What... did you do?!" she demanded.   
  


Didn't she get it? "I fixed your arm... baka." Kid of few words, eh? While she gave him icy looks, he merely ripped a small part of his kimono sleeve and tied it where the dislocation had taken place. It needed time to rest, and she shouldn't move it much because it would possibly pop out again. "If you don't believe me... try moving it," he offered, wondering if he had to take her up to the top or not. Maybe someone would be there to get her by then... or maybe not. Really, he wasn't used to too much contact with a ningen... especially injured, stubborn ones.   
  


Like that would work! It wouldn't move before so why would it...? She stopped her thoughts and watched as her shoulder and arm actually moved lightly; the elbow was bending pretty well! With an expression that could only be determined as shock, she looked up to the youkai boy. Some distant part of her mind wondered if he really was a youkai. Maybe... maybe some youkai were different.... "Than--"   
  


Kagome never got to finish-- the boy had scooped her into his arms and was making his way up the ditch. Within but a few moments, the two were in the grass that belonged to her village. She could hear some cries and conversations; she knew not where her friends were, but guessed that they were not far. How long... had it been since they left? Perhaps everything just seemed to happen so slow.   
  


"Keh.... I might as well leave, now," the white haired boy snarled. Humans... were not his favorite species. Even though this one seemed okay... there were others who wanted to kill him.... He bent down, ready to set the girl down easily. She already seemed to be hurt pretty bad.... Weak humans....   
  


He was leaving...? But... oh, yeah.... Her village would probably try to kill him. Before he could let go of her, she leaned forward and gave his nose a quick peck; this startled her savior, and she giggled as he turned a violent shade of red. With a small smile, she whispered: "Thank you...."   
  


No one... had ever.... "Keh," he scoffed, setting her down and jumping to a nearby tree. Stupid girl....   
  


"Matte!" she cried, looking at him with sad eyes. She... she wanted to meet him again.... Asked she, "What's... your name?"   
  


Huh...? Someone wanted to know his name? The boy looked away for a moment, not sure whether to answer or run away. In the end... her eyes got to him. "Inuyasha...."   
  


Inu... yasha? It was sort of kawaii, actually! It matched his ears! "I'll see you again, Inuyasha," she vowed, waving with her right hand as he turned his back to her. "You can count on that!"   
  


"Oi, wench!" he hissed, back still turned. Like hell! She could look for him all she wanted-- she'd never find him! But... maybe he wanted to be found.... Maybe... all he needed was a friend. "I still don't know... your name...."   
  


Well... it most certainly wasn't 'wench!' With a brisk giggle, she answered, "It's Kagome!" She watched his ears perk up, catching her name in their nets; he nodded his head quickly and took off into the trees. The girl smiled. She'd made a new friend-- a secret friend! One... that seemed so lonely. Was he truly alone? Did he not have a family out there? She could only guess....   
  


"KAGOME!"   
  


The child glanced over to see a whole herd of villagers come running toward her, arms waving and eyes tearing. They surrounded the injured girl with so many questions, like, "How did you get up here?" and, "How do you feel? Do you need to visit the doctor right now?" Kagome nodded weakly and grinned to her friends.   
  


"Are you sure you're okay?" Kikyou asked worriedly, studying her twin's beaten-up look and bandaged arm... which made her a little curious. Who, exactly, bandaged that arm...? And how did she get back up the hill? She was half tempted to ask, but didn't. Right now, getting her sister home and to bed was her top priority.   
  


Groaning softly out of pain as some person from the picked her up, she replied, "I'm... fine." She wasn't about to tell them of her latest adventure... nor of her new friend. As her eyes closed, and she fell asleep... she silently promised Inuyasha one thing (although he probably couldn't hear it):   
  


She wouldn't tell anyone about the youkai living in the mori.... Not even her sister.... 

~*~   
  


A/N: Finally! I've been working on this story for a while! I wanted to post it some time ago, but had been unable to due to problems. Anyway, I have the next two chapters typed, but I really need to fix them up. I usually post a few things at once, so it might take a few days for the next update. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this! PLEASE REVIEW! And, yes, it will get better! In fact, there will be fighting scenes in later chapters! ^^ Well, I'm off! Ja matta, minna!- Angel-Chan 


	2. Part Two: Childhood Days

The Heart's Battle 

Part Two: Childhood Days 

The day before her was a beautiful one. 

As she peeked outside of her family's little shack, pure joy overwhelmed her. Clouds swirled and danced about the sky as the sun beat down on them like an instructor during class; the shadows they created were amazing! With their effortless teamwork, the men and women out in the fields would get some shade today. Her ears picked up the barks of dogs; Mikono-san must have forgotten to feed them again-- he often slept in. The twitters of birds floated through the air as though they were being carried by angels. Today was... perfect. 

"I'm going for a walk!" 

Looking up from his entertainment (a small, very curious baby boy), her father smiled. "Alright, Kagome." Although he wished for her to stay and chat-- they barely ever did so because he was always at the battlefield-- he knew how much she enjoyed the outdoors. As long as she was happy.... The man turned to his other children, giving them both a skeptical look. Questioned he: "Are either of you going to go with her?" 

Nani?! Kikyou shook her head furiously. "And leave you all alone with Souta? Iie!" Kaede just giggled and bounced lightly. Mother was out visiting an ill friend. Really... it was about time she got out! She'd been cooped up in the house for so long-- if their father hadn't come... who knows how long their mother would have sat around?! The girl grinned a toothy grin and latched onto her father's arm. "Besides, I missed you!" 

Without a second glance, Kagome galloped off, skipping merrily and humming an unknown tune. The song soon formed into words; the girl instantly found herself belting them out rather loudly: "White pointy ears, sharp pointy claws! Without much brain (she giggled) but a whole lot of brawn! White messy hair, red dirty shirt! He's really, really funny when he's rolling in the dirt! A frown-y face and glaring eyes! But underneath it all, I think he's really--" 

A sudden "keh" echoed from the trees before her; the birds scattered at the alarming sound, fearful of a threat. Kagome, on the other hand, grinned lopsidedly and glanced around before climbing down the cliff. 'But underneath it all... I think he's really shy!' she concluded in her head. She could feel a glare on her back as she jumped down to the ground. So... he'd heard her song, eh? Well, then... he was mad, huh?! Heh, like he'd stay mad at her! Having a year of experience with the hanyou, she knew what to expect. It had happened MANY times before...! 

~~Flashback~~ 

"Hey, Inuyasha? Why do you have ears like that...?" With curiosity written all over her innocent face, she reached a hand over toward said body parts. 

The boy, as if fearful of her touch, slouched back and gave her an angered glare. "Why the hell do you want to know...?" came his answer; it sounded forced and slightly agitated. It wasn't that he DIDN'T want her to... it was just.... 

What... was wrong with him? Had she done something wrong? No... no-- she couldn't have. All she'd asked him was.... Kagome knew not what to say, so instead she met her eyes with his golden orbs. She tried to search within him. Deep within... what was there? Wait. A barrier...? What was he hiding? Her eyes softened as she realized that there were many things she didn't know about her new friend. Finally finding her voice, she whispered: 

"I... I don't want to hurt you...." 

What...? Her gentle words shocked him slightly. No one... no one had ever...! Within that small moment of time... the door to his emotions opened; and he knew that the girl had found her way in.... Once again, her hand moved forward. 'Move!' screamed his mind. 'Don't let her touch you!' But... he questioned himself. Why...? Why did he have to move away from her...? She... her touch wouldn't burn-- would it? Iie.... Then... why? Because.... 

Because he didn't want to hurt her.... 

He jumped as something brushed against his ear. Her hand. Why was she... so gentle? They sat there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes... until Inuyasha closed his, thus breaking the contact. "I...," he rasped weakly, leaning into her angelic touch; she smiled happily and began to scratch his ear, giggling as he tilted his head for more. 

"I'll never hurt you...." The promise had been muttered too quietly for mere human ears to hear.... Perhaps for the better...? Only time would tell. 

~~~~ 

A smile formed on her face as she recalled that fond memory. It had been only a few weeks after their first meeting-- almost one year ago-- but it still played in her mind as though it had happened yesterday. Snapping back to reality, she clapped excitedly and glanced up. It was time...! 

"All right! I'm gonna spot you!" she proclaimed. Not to worry-- she kept her voice down so that no one from the village would hear her and get suspicious! Safety first, right? Kagome bounced around slightly, attempting to see her friend. Where was he? Oh, he was sooo fast! Wait-- was that...? No, no... that was a bird! 

Just as she was about to give up and declare defeat, a flash of red and white appeared off to her right. "Got 'im...!" A look of victory pervaded upon her face; her small hand whipped out toward a certain tree. This was it! "You're... right there!" 

Silence. 

"Awww... c'mon! I know you're there!" she whined, stamping her foot soundly. Unfair! He wasn't allowed to stay hidden! Not when she'd found him! Seconds later... there was a tap on her shoulder. Nervousness flooded the girl. Had she been found out?! If so... by who?! Fearing the worst... she turned around. 

"You DO know you still suck at this game... right?" 

Her face shined with relief; she silently thanked the gods that her vivid imagination had been wrong. Seriously, now! Who would follow her down into the mori-- it was supposed to be full of youkai, anyway! "Ohayou, Inuyasha!" she squealed energetically, giving the hanyou a quick hug. 

The boy stood there. 'Why is she so happy today?!' he wondered, ignoring the fact that her face made him want to smile just as much. Never had she hugged him in the morning...! Something was different about the young ningen today... and he wanted to know what. So... he voiced his thoughts. 

Oh...? What did he mean? Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a confused look. "I'm acting different?" she questioned. 

"You're... too happy," muttered he, ducking slightly so as to hide his faint blush. He didn't want her to know that he... enjoyed her happiness. Before he could hiss at her to 'spit it out, already!' giggles sounded. 

Tears filled her eyes as she chortled lightly. He... he was so cute at times! But he didn't really understand her feelings, huh? Between gasps and laughs, she stated, "I... I'm happy because my father is here-- he's visiting for a few days." 

Her... father...? "Oh...." Shifting his gaze elsewhere, Inuyasha began to tread off toward the nearby stream. He huffed past the girl and left her behind to wallow in confusion. 

"Inuyasha...? What's wrong...?" The wind rushed past with a woosh; the girl jogged to catch up to her friend. Did... did she say something wrong...? Once she had caught up to him, Kagome leaned forward, attempting to read his face. He... he was shielding his eyes. Why...? 

The hanyou halted suddenly and let out a long, stressed sigh. Why was she so persistent? Well... why was he stubborn? She was only acting that way because he was being stubborn! So... it was his own fault she was following him around-- it was all his fault! Glancing up, Inuyasha fed her a pleading look and whispered: 

"Please... don't talk about family." 

Her grey-blue eyes widened in realization. Now she remembered...! Oh... she felt so horrible, bringing something like that up all of a sudden! How could she forget... one of their first conversations...? 

~~Flashback~~ 

She'd never been so high up before! Sure, she loved climbing trees and everything... but this was the god of all trees-- it had to be! It felt nice, just sitting there. She swung her feet back and forth simultaneously, imagining what her sister would say if she were up there with her: 'I bet I could walk across that branch without falling!' Then... they'd probably have a contest to see if it were true. Of course, falling was an option; and she ultimately thanked the gods that she wasn't up there with Kikyou. After all, Kikyou wouldn't be able to catch her if she fell! 

"Ne, Inuyasha...?" 

What now...? She'd told him that she liked climbing trees! If she were lying...! "Nani?" he grumbled out, taking a quick peek toward her as if trying to see what she wanted. Nope-- it didn't work for him. Maybe it was because he hadn't been around many people...? He didn't exactly know how people acted, so.... 

There was a soft, nervous sigh before she continued her question. "I... I was wondering: why do you live here... all alone?" 

The boy beside her stiffened and looked away. That... he didn't want to talk about that.... A gruff grunt escaped his lips as his brain filled with unwanted thoughts. Why was he alone...? Because nobody wanted him. Plain and simple. The only people who cared about him were dead now. With his parents gone, the youkai and ningen decided that they could move in and pick on the poor, defenseless hanyou. His half brother even kicked him off of their father's land! That was why.... 

Was it that horrible...? Had... had her question stirred up old memories...? Kagome felt a pang of guilt as the white haired hanyou shifted uncomfortably beside her. Baka! She was such a baka! Why had she asked that?! 'Because... I wanted to know....' Oooh, darn her curiosity! As if trying to repent for her last question, the girl placed a tiny hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I-I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to--" 

"Nobody wanted me... not after Mother died; Father had died before my mother, so I never really knew him. I... I was kicked around a lot... and many people threatened to kill me. So... I ran. I was always told that anyone who runs is a coward; and I believe it to be true. But...." Inuyasha paused and tilted his head toward the sky. It reminded him of a silky blue kimono his mother had worn... long ago. Holding on to the thought of his smiling mother, he turned to face the girl beside him. Continued he: 

"I couldn't do anything... but run. Run until my legs gave way under my tired, weak feet." 

There.... She could see it in his eyes. He... he wanted to cry...! Those memories of his... were they that strong? Could they make even her proud, brave friend want to shed tears of hurt and pain and sorrow...? Kami... she couldn't take it anymore.... "Inuyasha, I... I didn't.... Oh, I'm so sorry...!" A sob escaped her throat and she found herself pulling the boy close. Yeah, she was a very emotional kid-- so what...? 

Confusion flooded his brain, making his thoughts swim harder and stronger than ever. He felt numb all over. Why was she... doing this? It wasn't her pain-- it was his! It was his life...! Damn girl... he never really understood her, and yet she... she seemed to understand him quite well. Realization hit him-- hard. "Ka... gome...," he rasped; his nose caught a whiff of her scent, and he suddenly relaxed. It felt nice... and comforting.... 

After a moment, the hanyou closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around the girl. Even though she was the one who was shedding the tears... it felt as though they were his own. The ones that lay hidden deep within his heart. 

The ones that he would one day release.... 

~~~~ 

"Gomen ne, Inuyasha...." 

Eh...? Blinking, the boy stared at the girl in front of him. Why was she... apologizing? All she had to do was say, "Okay-- I won't talk about it anymore!" and smile that amazing smile of hers. But... instead.... He spat a rough "keh" before walking along again, motioning silently for Kagome to follow. Why did she make him feel so... guilty...? 

After a moment of thought, she decided to drop the subject-- for now, at least. She wasn't sure where they were headed... but she trusted him. He wouldn't lead her somewhere just to hurt her or get her hurt. "So...," Kagome started, "what're we going to do today...?" 

"Stream," came the reply. 

"Ah...." 

Silence ensued. Above their heads, birds twittered and hopped from treetop to treetop; their songs were wordless, but precious all the same. The sun was still shining strongly, although it could barely be noticed under the thick canopy of the mori. Stealthy shadows slithered sneakily about the ground, hiding in the darker shadows every now and then. Rocks jutted out here and there, tempting one to walk near them; many of their pleas were left unheard as the two children swerved around them. Slowly but surely, they made their way out of the mori. 

Before them ran the very stream Inuyasha had mentioned. It glittered and gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun; fish of many colors and shapes swam about, riding with or even fighting the current. To an adult, the stream wasn't very deep-- deep enough to wash in, but nothing else. Now... to Kagome and Inuyasha, it was a deep, refreshing pool created by the gods (okay, so it wasn't that great!)! 

Wow! Black hair flowing behind her, the girl ran out to the edge of the stream; with eyes as wide as saucers, she studied her surroundings with great interest. Nature was her life! She absolutely loved it-- even when it rained! Kagome turned to her friend and proclaimed, "It's beautiful!" 

"Whatever...," mumbled he, attempting to ignore the look of pure joy on her face. When she had fixed her gaze back onto the water, Inuyasha closed his eyes in thought. What to do...? Knowing her, she'd probably want to settle down on the ground and talk. An eyebrow twitched instantly. Talking... wasn't something he often liked to do-- especially not today. As thoughts flew through his mind, a sudden grin slyly spread across his face; a rather evil idea had just popped into his head. Oh, yes... that would do. That would do nicely. 

As quietly as possible, he set his plan into action. 

The breeze was nice; it wasn't too sunny; everything seemed... perfect. Kagome stretched and stifled a yawn. It was strange how comfortable she'd become all of a sudden. It was probably due to the relaxing atmosphere. Yeah... that had to be it. Just as she was starting to feel at home, a gentle snap sounded from behind her. 'It's probably Inuyasha,' she told herself; but she still felt uneasy. Okay... she'd turn around really fast-- just to make sure, mind you! On the count of three.... One. Two.... Thr-- 

"Whoa!!!" 

She wasn't sure what had hit her! One minute, she'd been preparing to turn around and make sure only Inuyasha was behind her; the next minute, someone (although she had an idea who when she'd heard a certain chuckle) had pushed her forward-- straight into the water!! For a moment she wanted to pounce up and drag him in with her, but something better came to mind. Hoping she had enough air inside of her, Kagome allowed herself to just float there, head still emerged in the stream's cold refreshment. Had to act the part! 

"Oi, Kagome! You should've seen yourself!" he crowed, laughing his head off. His plan had worked! And now... he was probably in for a beating. Aww, no worry! He knew how to fight back! And it'd probably be a water fight, anyway! Those were always fun! But... as the seconds ticked past, there was no scream of anger. Fear filling his eyes, the hanyou studied the girl carefully. No... she... she wasn't moving! A lump rose in his throat. It couldn't... she.... 

He forgot everything: his pride, his emotionless mask, his attitude. Right then... Kagome's life seemed more important. Inuyasha dove into the stream, ignoring the water that went in his face and matted down his hair; he quickly grabbed her motionless body and dragged it to the shore. If she were to die.... "Please... Kagome," he whispered shakily, brushing her wet bangs to either side of her face. "Don't die...." 

Right then... she had planned on sitting up and screaming 'I GOT YOU!' while laughing her butt off. 'So why can't I do it...?' Guilt flooded her as she realized... that it would be wrong. He was only trying to have some fun-- she shouldn't have done that! If she decided to finish her joke now... he'd become offended-- hurt, even-- and probably not talk to her for... for a very long time...! Demo... if she pretended otherwise, wouldn't that be lying...? You're not supposed to lie... to a friend. 

Coughing and attempting to sputter up any bit of water that had made it into her mouth, Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. Mou... she was a good actress! In an attempt to be more believing, she choked out, "Inuyasha...?" So far, so good...! 

"Ka... Kagome!" Without thinking, the white-haired boy yanked the soaking wet girl into his arms as if she were precious to him. Well, actually... she was. He held her close, breathing in her scent; never did he wish to let her go. "I was so... so scared," he stated hoarsely, running his clawed hands through her hair. He'd learned his lesson...! Never again-- he'd never try to sneak up on her again! 

Scared...? He had been scared...? In the past year that she'd known him... not once had he shown so much emotion. Perhaps he was more complex than she had first thought...? Heaving a sigh, she returned his embrace, rubbing his back in comfort. Murmured she: "It's all right, now-- everything's fine...." 

She didn't get it, did she...? It... it was HIS fault she'd nearly drowned! It was all his fault! He silently berated himself. How could he have done such a cruel thing...?! Stupid, stupid hanyou! Once he had found his tongue, Inuyasha blurted out, "I'm sorry...!" 

"I...." Bang! Guilt just hit the bottom of her gut! She'd ruined their day...! All because she'd gone and done something so idiotic! 'Baka...,' she scolded herself. Inuyasha wasn't used to people-- he probably didn't think she'd try and do something like that! She... she had deceived him. Before she found herself screaming things she didn't want heard, she whispered: 

"It's okay...." 

~*~ 

"That one looks like a youkai ripping off a human's head." 

Kagome rolled her head to stare at him; her face scrunched up in disgust. She'd thought it looked more like two people hugging.... "Mou, Inuyasha! How can you say something like that so seriously?!" 

The hanyou snorted. It was easy-- he'd watched a battle from start to finish before. Death wasn't anything new to him; seeing someone get decapitated wasn't very pretty, but he was still used to it. After all, how could he call himself a hanyou if he thought that death was... 'yucky?' He ignored her glares, as heated as they were, and continued to study the clouds. 

With a humph, the girl flipped back to her original lying position; she tried to focus on the sky like she had before, but a certain dog-eared hanyou still ran through her thoughts. Yes... she still felt downright awful for scaring him like that. It hurt that she had lied about it as well! 'But... it would have hurt him if I told him it had been a joke-- a trick...,' she reasoned weakly. That was true... but lying is still a very naughty thing to do! Shame on her! 

Kagome shook her head furiously in an attempt to get rid of her own downgrading thoughts; her friend glanced at her for a moment, wondering what the heck was wrong with her. After a couple seconds, she turned her gaze to the blue blanket of silk above them. If she were to think of something else, maybe the other thoughts would abandon her...! So, she racked her brain in an attempt to see the picture behind the fluffy swirls of white. 

"Kitsune." 

A grunt from Inuyasha. "Tanuki." 

Kagome huffed weakly and sat up. Okay... so maybe today wasn't so perfect after all.... Things weren't going well... were they? No matter how hard she tried, the cheery mood she had felt earlier had been ruined. Even the clouds seemed... oh, I don't know-- against her in some way! It was time to give up. "Ne... Inuyasha?" she started, nervously glancing at her loafing friend. 

What did she want now...? He already felt bad about what happened earlier! Still... pride could be rebuilt-- not friends, right? The boy crossed his arms, contemplating his reasoning for a moment before snorting and turning on his side. Aw, hell...! The whole predicament had put him in a really bad mood! In fact, he really didn't really feel like putting up with her much longer.... Finally feeling the need to answer, he muttered, "Nani...?" 

Oh, good...! She'd thought that he was just going to ignore her! The girl giggled nervously and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Ano... I think I should--" 

Shk... CRSHK!! 

What in the...?! In a beautiful display of his hanyou abilities, Inuyasha snapped up, pointed ears alert, and leapt in front of Kagome like a shield. Something... was out there...! The boy groaned inwardly-- his day had gone from bad... to worse! A squeak popped out of his friend's delicate lips as he backed into her slightly. "Quiet!" he hissed, clamping a clawed hand over her mouth just as she was about to comment on his sudden actions. Did she have to be such a pain...? 

"Mmmph!" mumbled she, enraged. Agitation caused a vein to pop out on her forehead; it throbbed and writhed as her anger rose. What was he doing?! Why was he acting so... so strange? 'Hidoi!' her mind raged, and she was half tempted to take a bite at his fingers. How dare he pin her down and silence her! Now... she wasn't scared-- not at all. For some reason... she felt no need to fear him. 

But still...! It was just plain mean! 

The hanyou kept his eyes focused on the trees. If he could just.... There it was! A large, tentacle-shaped object shot out from the surrounding mori; it flew toward the children like an arrow... an arrow with death-like accuracy. Sh-shimatta! Inuyasha glanced at Kagome: her eyes had grown to the size of saucers! There was no way that she could protect herself...! His muscles tensed-- he had to time it just right...! 

Wait.... 

Wait.... 

NOW! When the tentacle was merely inches away from his face, Inuyasha pounced with all his might, rocketing both he and the raven haired girl off to the left. They landed rather unstably, and ended up rolling down the grassy hill. 

Oh, Kami...! Her breath caught in her throat as she hit the ground for-- hopefully-- the last time; somewhere along the way... Inuyasha had disappeared from her side! What was going on?! She felt queasy... but nothing seemed broken. Finding the courage to stand, Kagome whipped her head around. Where... where was he?! Desperate, she cried out, "Inuyasha!" A newfound fear spilled into her soul; her blue-grey orbs twisted with pure sadness, tears threatening to awaken. No! She... she had to be strong! For Inuyasha.... 

After studying her surroundings with great care, she was able to catch a glimpse of her white-maned friend. An onslaught of tentacles kept him preoccupied at the moment, each one tempting to send devastating blows to the hanyou. A gasp escaped her lips as she bore witness to the 'battle.' H-he was in trouble...! Kagome clenched her fists tightly and bit her lip. There was no way... that she could help...! How could she...? Tears of anger-- anger at herself, for being a weak and unarmed fool-- poured down her pale face as she whispered, "I... I wanna help him...." 

The idiot! Why was he was fighting this seemingly bodiless creature if she was just going to stand there and look stupid?! Why... why wasn't she fleeing?! "Run, you BAKA!" he bellowed, nearly getting skewered in the process! That was way too close for his comfort! He jumped off to the side, barely dodging four spears. Worry took control of him once more; he took a quick glance toward Kagome... praying that she had taken his advice. The moment he saw her look up at him, however... he knew that she was not going to move. Damn.... That's when he saw it: 

A lone tentacle was headed straight for Kagome...! 

He felt his blood run cold. No... not her.... "WATCH OUT!" he roared, focusing all of his attention toward his friend. Due to his carelessness, he was bombarded with tentacles merely seconds later. Shit! It was too difficult to keep his eyes on both her AND the enemy! But... what was going to happen to Kagome...?! Idiot... he was an idiot! How could he protect her now?! His body hit the ground with a sickening force, creating a deep crevice; the wind flew from his lungs. A howl escaped his fanged lips as something pierced through his shoulder. 'Chi... chikushou...!' 

Why? Why would her legs not answer her plea?! That thing-- whatever it was-- was coming at her with incredible speed! If she didn't move, she'd... she'd die! A crash sounded off to her right! Where... where was Inuyasha?! Had he gotten hurt! Was... was he-- IIE!! There was no way that he-- 

A thin arrow flew past her small, childish head. It was so close, in fact, that she could feel the wind created by it as it sailed through the air! Power... there was power within that tiny arrow.... 

A screech echoed throughout the mori as the arrow contacted with the incoming tentacle; it stopped dead in its tracks... then zipped back into the shadows. The rest of them ended their onslaught and went reeling back into the protection of the woods as well. Kagome spun around, eyes wide in shock. Even though fear had taken over her young soul and her adrenaline was pumping like mad... she felt as though she knew who it was.... A relieved look fell upon her face as her guess was proved to be correct. "Father!" yelped she, pushing herself forward. It was strange... how she could find the strength to make it over to him. Alas... confusion swept her mind. 

How... had he known that she was in trouble? 

The mighty leader of the ningen army firmly stood his ground, even when his beloved daughter made her way up to him with relief and joy gleaming in her eyes. Eyebrows narrowed calmly, he readied his bow. It... was not over yet.... He studied the mori carefully; this type of youkai enjoyed the shadows. As weak as it was... when a youkai had an advantage, it shouldn't be taken lightly. A slight movement to the far right! He quickly sent four arrows flying. To his relief... a high pitched shriek-like cry filled the air, and a large mass of black tumbled to the leaf covered floor. 

The battle was over. 

"Are you okay...?" With the conflict won, he let his fatherly emotions take over. How long had she been there with that beast? Just imagining that sent shivers of fear down his spine. The man bent down to check her for any wounds. A bruise on her shoulder; and a small cut on her cheek-- that was it. Luck had been on their side this time.... Thanking Kami-sama, he pulled her close. "I'm glad... I made it in time, Kagome...." 

She... she was fine. Nothing hurt at all... well, not bad enough to whine about. But... what about Inuyasha...? Anxiety took control of her; the girl brought her hand up to her mouth and chewed on her fingernail impatiently. Her feet longed to run to the spot she had last seen her hanyou friend... but she was afraid that her father would try to kill him if he were spotted! Again... she hated lying to people, but it was the only way to keep Inuyasha safe. "How," Kagome finally murmured, "did you know...?" 

A warm smile was sent her way-- something that the child had once believed to be reserved just for her twin. "Earlier, we caught it feasting on a few cows and pigs. When it ran off, I followed it," he explained rather simply. The girl in his arms nodded mutely... as if she could care less; and he faintly wondered why she wasn't... well, happier, to say the least. It wasn't often that she was able to see her father fight and save her life! The man shook his head. That... sounded a little conceited, huh? Kagome was probably still upset.... Perhaps he could try and cheer her up? "You know, your sister threw quite the fit when I told her she couldn't go youkai hunting with me!" 

"Really...?" A weak chuckle was all she could muster. Worry was overpowering her other emotions. She just... she just wanted to know if her friend was alright. After all, if he hadn't been there... she might not have made it! But... how could she check on him without having her father find out...? The black haired girl leaned against her otousan for a moment in thought. Wait... maybe she could...! "Don't you have to gather the remains...?" she inquired meekly. "If we leave them, some more youkai might come to feed on the dead cadaver!" 

Agreeing (and stating that he was proud that she'd remembered something that important), her father gently set her down and began to walk in the direction of his kill. What... what was that smell? Nose wrinkled in disgust, Kagome lagged behind. Mou-- it really, really stunk! "Father? C-could I go over there? I think I saw some flowers!" Please, oh...! He had to...! Just for kicks, she added, "It smells really bad, too...!" 

What if...? The man sighed inwardly. Why was he worrying so much? Nothing was probably out there at the moment-- the monster probably scared everything else away. Besides... if there WAS something... he'd be able to kill it within seconds. Nodding and laughing heartily, he advised, "Go on, but don't wander too far!" 

"Hai!" Her heart seemed to take control of her body, and she sped off. 'Please... don't be dead!' There...! In the distance, she could see a large, crater-like hole in the ground! Her stomach did flips as she closed in on the hole. He... he had to be okay...! What would she do without him...?! The girl paused hesitantly in front of crevice; her eyes widened as she stared down into the dirt pit. He was there... sprawled out on his back, long white hair thrown all around his tousled body; there was.... blood everywhere.... Kagome's mind erupted with frantic, pessimistic thoughts as she slid down to his level. The girl opened her mouth and screamed (lightly, mind you-- her father was only a little while away!) the only thing she could think of: 

"Inuyasha!" 

A groan; said hanyou coughed harshly, cursing when he tasted the irony flavor of blood. Who...? The boy tried to sit up... but was rewarded with a painful pounding in his head. God... his whole body hurt and his mind was spinning like mad! "The... hell?" he rasped, barely noticing his ningen friend as she ran over to him. He... he had been fighting some... youkai, right...? Then... then.... Something clicked in his mind. 

"Ka... gome...?" 

Poor guy...! The girl plopped onto her knees and bent over her beaten-up friend. Blood... blood was all over him.... Even though he had somehow found the strength to give her a weak fisheye... she could sense the confusion and pain racking his body. "I'm right here-- I'm fine," she cooed, scooting closer to examine his wounds. Oh, man...! He had so many cuts and... and-- what happened to his arm?! Her motherly instincts took over as she brushed his now-reddish hair out of his face. The wounds needed to be cleaned... but how would she be able to do that? Well... she DID have a long sleeved kimono on.... As she began to tear off pieces of her outfit, the child whispered, "Everything's going to be okay, Inuyasha...." 

It hurt... so much.... Inuyasha closed his eyes, hoping and praying that the pain would just disappear... yet knowing that it wouldn't work that way. Nonetheless, his pain was eased slightly... by the efforts of the young girl at his side. She worked vigorously on his battle wounds, tutting to herself about his recklessness and whatnot. It was his own fault he'd gotten hurt... right? It was because... he was weak. Then why... why was she doing that? Being so nice...? 'She's... she's my friend, that's why,' a voice deep inside of him stated matter-of-factly. No matter what... she'd stand by him... huh? He laughed weakly and, when he knew that she was finished, rested wearily against her. 

"Arigatou... Kagome." 

A blush exploded onto the girl's face; it boiled up from her neck... all the way to her scalp! What was he...?! She'd never heard him say THAT before! Then again, he was tired... wasn't he? Smiling from ear to ear, she gave him a gentle hug. All of those wounds... came from him trying to protect her.... She... she felt so bad. "No," she muttered. The boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kagome giggled and continued: "I should be thanking you... for everything." He had been there for her... and kept her safe. So, from now on, she was going to try and look out for him as well! You could call her his 'silent protector!' Heheh... pretty lame, ne? "Eeto... Inuyasha?" stuttered she as something suddenly donned on her. 

"Nani...?" 

"Um... you DO realize that you'll have to leave on your own... right? My father's here-- if he sees you... you're dead." 

Silence, then: "That's nice...." 

"You owe me a new kimono, too...." 

"Aw, hell...." 

~*~ 

A/N: Ano... *ducks under her desk* GOMEN NASAI!!!! I didn't mean to be gone so long! I've actually had this typed for a while, but I wanted to get other things done! ...then I got busy with school and home and everything! AND... I contracted a virus! One that, sadly, killed htmls! *sobs* My poor stories! I had to type a lot of them all over again...! 

Anyway...! This turned out to be pretty long! ^-^' Yes, I have issues.... Um, I have the story pretty much planned out to how I want it... which means that the next chapter will jump forward ten years.... *sighs as confused glares follow her* Eh.... What I mean to say... is that I planned on having the first chapter explain how the two met, then the second chapter would show how their friendship had developed over their childhood years (you know... instead of me having to concoct quite a few flashbacks later on), and the other chapters would contain the actual plot. Writing about chibi Kagome and Inu is fun, though! *laughs* If I get enough people begging for another short, chibi chapter before I continue with the story, I might do that (don't worry, I won't disappear for a few months this time!!!)! If not... then, on with the plot!!! Kukuku.... Anywho, see that little button down there? Click on it! Then, press the review bu-- NO! Not that one-- the REVIEW one!! Now, type a nice little review for meeee!!! Ja ne! --Angel-Chan (I try not to add tpo many Japanese words in my stories, because I know that some people don't know them. If you want, I can add a little translator thing to the beginning/end so as not to confuse people! ^o^) 


End file.
